The present invention relates to a gun aiming apparatus attachable to a wheelchair, and in particular to an apparatus attachable to a wheelchair for supporting and controlling a gun in a way that allows a person sitting in the wheelchair to aim and fire the gun.
Many people enjoy target shooting and hunting with a gun. The same is true for people confined to a wheelchair. Further, the enjoyment and pride of such hobbies can be particularly important to a person confined to a wheelchair since it provides a challenging and interesting activity for the person, and also motivates the person to venture outdoors and become active.
Recently, some devices have been constructed to operably attach a gun to a wheelchair so that a person confined to the wheelchair can aim and fire the gun, even if the person has limited upper body mobility. The known devices are electrical in nature, and are driven by battery powered electrical controls However, these systems can be adversely affected by temperature changes, and are subject to failure from shock and/or vibration from firing the gun. Also, improvements are desired in the accuracy and ease of control by the wheelchair-bound person. Still further, batteries take a relatively long time to recharge, which can be frustrating if further use of the gun aiming device is desired.
Thus, an improved apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems.